Skipping
by SweetNlow1
Summary: Bella is at the mall when she turns around and sees the worst sight possible, that cheating jerk! was just a random story i wrote then i changed the names so i could put it up so kind of OOC AH One-Shot R


Skipping

Bella POV:

"Oh shut up" I said to Alice while laughing, Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, and I were all at the mall, on a Saturday night. We were currently talking about my amazing boyfriend Matt. We had been dating for four months of pure bliss, and he is the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. He brings me roses, and opens the car door, he literally makes the argument for why chivalry isn't dead.

"You're so in l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-v-e" Jessica sang merrily and I just laughed and blushed. I wasn't going to deny it because I wasn't so sure of anything myself. It sure felt a hell of a lot like love. My heart raced whenever I saw him and my skin warmed wherever he touched, isn't that the definition of love?

We eventually trickled away from the topic of my relationship status onto other random subjects, and in the process we finally decided on a plan and we got up to leave. I turned around while we were getting up to grab my bags and saw the worst sight I could ever see.

My breath caught, my eyes widened, and my heart shattered all at the same moment at a dizzying speed. Matt sitting there. Not alone. Matt sitting there with Lauren. Matt sitting there with his hands in her hair and his tongue down her vile throat. I almost threw up right then.

I turned back around as quick as I could and faced the inquisitive stares of my four friends. I composed my self and spoke as normal as possible,

"I'm breaking up with Matt." I said in a matter of fact tone. They stared at me with open mouths vaguely reminding me of fish.

"B-ut why?" Rosalie managed to sputter out.

"Its time too, we have been dating too long." I didn't want to tell them the real reason, if I wasn't good enough for matt to want to be with only me then I wasn't going to punish him by ruining his reputation. He was getting the best break up possible

Matt POV:

It was Monday and I was pumped, I know that I am supposed to hate Mondays and trust me I usually do, but Monday meant school and school meant I got to see Bella my wonderful, fantastic, sexy, amazing girlfriend. We hadn't gotten to hang out over the weekend since she wanted to hang with her girlfriends for a couple of days. I understood that but that didn't mean I didn't miss her like crazy every day.

I was looking for her in building 15 before class when I spotted her down the hallway, she was with a group of her friends wearing her favorite blue shirt and shorts, I only noticed this because her favorite blue shirt happened to be low cut and her shorts also showed most of her long toned legs. She was laughing and smiling that heartbreaking smile when she turned in my direction.

I flashed my crooked grin and her smile fell and her eyes went deadpan. They were unreadable and unbearably sad to look at. It was an expression I had never seen on her face before. This was Bella, she always had a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. The coldness in them now felt so foreboding and fearful, that I almost shivered. I guess this is how she was when she is sad. Good thing I'm here to fix that.

She turned back to the group and I went up to her and lovingly wrapped my arms around her waist. She stiffened but didn't pull away. I took this as a good sign and kissed her neck. She turned around in my arms and I got ready to kiss her but instead she just gave me the exact same deadpan look as before, it hurt more from up close.

"We need to talk." She whispered those four dreaded words and my mind instantly started scrambling for a reason why.

_It couldn't be that could it? Nah, how about the one time? Nope that's not possible._

I couldn't even speak so she just walked away knowing I would follow her wherever she went, even to the ends of the earth. She led us to a deserted corner and looked me straight in the eye, this time with a look of pure determination.

" I think it is time for us to break up." There was so much conviction in her voice that it broke my heart, there was no arguing with her today. But I still tried.

"No it's not time, I love you Bella, and you know that! We can't break up" I groveled and almost went down to my knees, but I could see it in her eyes for a split second. All the pain and suffering she had to go through to make this choice. How much it was hurting her to do this, almost as much as it was hurting me to hear it being said. Then it all went away and back came the determination

"Don't say that, you don't love me and I don't love you. Trust me this is for the best." Her tone was just as determined as her expression.

"At least tell me what I did!" I pleaded. She suddenly went angry, her eyes started to squint into a glare and her mouth was in a straight agitated line. I knew I had sent her past her point of control.

"You cheated on me! That's what you did! You know that I wont tolerate cheaters, I told you that! And then you pull this bullshit! You bastard! I am giving you the best out for this relationship possible! I am not going to tell anyone so your rep is in tact! So just leave me alone!" She almost yelled this at me and had tears leaking out of her eyes. I stood there stunned knowing exactly what she was talking about. There was no way I was going to get myself out of this one. But of course I tried.

"Shit! Bella you have it all wrong!" I was desperate to get her to listen, if only for a second.

"NO! I don't care, I saw you kissing another girl, I saw you not push the slut away. I know what I saw! You cheated on me!"

"Eh….I'm sorry?" I didn't know what to say besides those two simple words, but I would repeat them a thousand times over till she accepted them.

"We are parting on my terms, we will not be friends, you will not speak to me, and you are not even allowed to look at me. Got it?" Her voice was as close to a yell as it could be without alerting someone else.

"5 months and you're going to give that all up? At least let us be friends" I pleaded helplessly, simply grasping at straws.

"No." She turned and ran, I didn't stop her. I didn't even try.

The second she turned the corner my heart clenched in pain and I knew I had lost

my first love. I ran out the building and away from school, skipping the Monday I was looking forward to all weekend, skipping my Algebra test , skipping the pain.

Bella POV- **(part of the break up scene and more)**

"Eh…I'm sorry" He said it like it was a question. The look on his face was that of a scolded puppy and I hated him for it. I hated every damn thing about him, his perfect hair, that crooked smile, even that stupid scar on his chin that made his charming face seem stronger, rougher in a way. But I hated him the most for cheating on me.

" We are parting on my terms, we will not be friends, you will not speak to me, and you are not even allowed to look at me. Got it?" My voice was as hard as steel and he flinched away from it .

"Five months and you're giving that all up? At least let me explain." He pleaded miserably. My jaw clenched and me eyes narrowed. My heart was going through hell, shattering like it was , and he wanted to be friends? Hell no. I didn't think I could get angrier than I was.

"No." I said and turned away from him forever. I made a beeline to the bathroom and fell to the ground the second I was in the largest stall. I let out a heart wrenching sob and dropped my head into my hands. It was the first time I cried since I saw him with Lauren and I made the best of it. I sobbed painfully for the next thirty minutes and silently let the tears fall for anther twenty, effectively skipping my first period . The whole time I was beating myself for being so weak by crying.

The bell rang loud and clear throughout the school and I felt like it was judging me, mocking me for skipping and I glared at the wall for the duration of the ring.

I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were read and swollen badly. My whole face was bloated with red blobs spread across my cheeks, I had never seen myself look worse. I turned on the faucet and splashed the cool water on my face to calm the burning . It didn't do much to my appearance, but it gave me the strength to go to class and face the music. I walked with my head held high, ready to show the world that I was better then Matt and ran directly into the schools quarterback.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a great deal of concern.

"No." His concern broke me and I broke down all over again, this time trying my hardest to control myself. It wasn't working.

"Shhhh its okay." Edward Cullen spoke in a soothing tone and pulled me into a caring hug. He let me hold onto him for fifty minutes, effectively skipping my second period. But I was skipping with my future.


End file.
